Happiness is Right Around the Corner
by Daisy8
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem, and happiness isn't always what you'd expect.


Title: Happiness is just around the corner  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...no really, nothing at all, so please don't sue me. Thanks.  
  
Summery: Things aren't always what they seem, and happiness isn't always what you'd expect.  
  
Author's note: Hi all, this is my first POTC Fic, but not my first fanfic. It's been swimming around in my head for a while and I thought what the heck. I'm trying very hard not to make this a Mary Sue. Chloe and Jack are not going to fall for each other right away, and they certainly won't be ending up in bed by the third chapter. I want this to be realistic...well as realistic as a time travel fic can possibly be.  
  
Oh and there's a tiny little cross over at the begining from a certain TV show. Can you guess which one?  
  
Let me know what ya think. This is just a little teaser to see if anyone is interested.  
  
Chloe hated Mondays. They seemed to run on forever, yet nothing ever got accomplished. She lazily tapped her pen against the oak desk. She had no clients till the afternoon and even then it was just a bulldog. Yep, that was her life now, resigned to taking pictures for the adopt-a-pet section instead of covering the breaking news that she was destined for. At least she felt it was her destiny, the folks in charge had other ideas.  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She motioned for him to come in; trying to act surprised at the huge bouquet of flower being delivered. It was after all their fourth anniversary, she was expecting flowers, it was what he always gave her. She plucked the note from the holder and frowned in confusion as she read.  
  
"Chloe, I loved you from the first moment I saw you four years ago, unfortunately time has changed both of us. We aren't the same people anymore, and it's obvious that we don't belong together. I'm sorry it has to be this way, I wanted to tell you in person but I'm leaving for China tonight. I hope you can find happiness somewhere, even if it isn't with me.  
  
Sean"  
  
Chloe stared at the paper, shock and confusion written all over her face. How could he break up with her in a card? Didn't she even deserve a phone call? Was a message on her machine too much to ask?  
  
"Of course. I would have a boyfriend that dumps me through a note card. This is so typical of him."  
  
She sighed before picking up the phone and dialing a familiar number. "Sarah? It's me, can you meet me at Tremors tonight? I really need a night out. "  
  
"Wow, I can't believe you guys are finished. Four years is a long time"  
  
Chloe frowned. "I know. But ya know what's weird? I don't miss him....that's weird right? I mean I should be missing him shouldn't I?"  
  
Sarah thought for a moment. "It's not weird. You'll deal with this however you need to."  
  
"Well right now, I need to have another Rum and Coke to help me deal."  
  
"No problem, I go get us both something."  
  
Chloe continued to nurse what was left of her last rum and coke while she waited for Sarah to return. She felt a presence next to her and looked up to see a young woman about her own age standing few feet away.  
  
"Excuse me, do you mind? I just need to sit for a second."  
  
Chloe opened her mouth to protest but was shortly cut off by the new stranger.  
  
"Thank you, I'll just be a second." She said and quickly sat down across from Chloe.  
  
"So, I couldn't help but notice that ya look pretty down. You haven't by any chance been scorned by a man have you?"  
  
Chloe tilted her head to the side, pushing back a stray piece of chocolate brown hair. "Um, yeah I guess you could say that, is it really that obvious?"  
  
"Oh honey, I can see it a mile a way. All men are the same ya know evil, vile creatures. He should be punished don't you think? Maybe some missing limbs or perhaps you'd like him turned into a rodent?"  
  
Okay, maybe she shouldn't have had so much to drink. Having to stop herself from agreeing that a few missing limbs sounded good was not a great sign. "No, I don't really want anything to happen to him. It's his loss you know. In fact I don't even miss him...that much."  
  
The stranger looked disinterested, but continued anyway. "There has to be something you wish? Anything, just name it.... Hypothetically of course."  
  
"Hypothetically? Well, I guess if I could have one wish, it would be to be happy. That's all. Sean can have his house in the Alps, and Swedish Secretary; I just want to be happy. That's not too much to ask is it?"  
  
The stranger smiled. "Nope, not to much at all. Done."  
  
Chloe gave her a skeptical look. "What?"  
  
"I said, it was done."  
  
"To be honest, I don't feel much different."  
  
The stranger glared at her. "Geez, give it a few minutes okay. I'm out of practice. Everyone's a critic."  
  
And with that she was gone, as if she'd never been there at all.  
  
Chloe looked around frantically; trying to located the person that had just disappeared before her eyes. "Wow, I didn't think I had that much to drink..." she was cut off by darkness closing in on her, and then everything was black.  
  
The next feeling she had was of something around her throat. It was snug enough that it squeezed and that was more than enough to wake her up. The smell of seawater filled her senses as she slowly opened her eyes, only to be faced with a crowd of people looking back at her.  
  
It was about this time when she realized her hands were tied in front of her. Panic overwhelmed her and she struggled to get free, but the ropes were too tight and she failed miserably. She quieted when she heard her name, but the following words did nothing to soothe her fears.  
  
"Chloe Ann you are hereby convicted of the crime of witchcraft and sentenced to be hung by the neck until you are dead."  
  
Well, that certainly explained everything. This had to be some kind of joke, last she herd they didn't hang people anymore in New York City. Especially not for witchcraft since there was a psycic on every corner.  
  
She gazed out at the crowd and the city behind them. It looked like something out of a renaissance festival, right down to the cobbled streets and hanging signs above the doorways. That had to be it, she was at a festival, though how she got there was a another matter, but she decided to tackle one thing at a time and first on the list was to get out of this alive.  
  
She was vaguely aware of someone fighting below her. The sound of swords clinking together filled the air and moments later she caught sight of the two me. One of the swords flew past her had to connect with the rope holding her in place. If this was a festal she really hoped they had people sign waivers before volunteering, this stunt was a lawsuit waiting to happen.  
  
A handsome man dressed in what looked like a pirate costume hopped up on the stage with her. Chloe decided to play along, after all being rescued by him couldn't be that bad. She held out her hands expectantly and he replied by slicing the ropes around her wrists.  
  
"Come on luv, this is no place for a lady" He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her off the platform. She had expected them to stop a few moments later, but it soon became apparent that they weren't slowing down, in fact they were headed for the water.  
  
"Woah, wait a minute. Where are we going?"  
  
The man gave her a quizzical look. "Ye got two choices. Either back to the platform or onto the ship with me and I'll drop ye off at the next mainland. Oh, and I suggest ya hurry on that decision."  
  
"Look, I really appreciate the whole rescuing the damsel in distress thing you just did, but I've played my part here. I just want to leave now. Where's the exit?"  
  
He shook his head at her. "Clearly ye not sane enough to be making such a choice. Tie that rope a bit too tight did they?"  
  
He didn't bother waiting for an answer, and instead proceeded to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder before heading back to the ship.  
  
"Hey, watch it. What the hell do you think you're doing, Put me down now! I can sue you for sexual harassment!"  
  
He smirked. "Settle down luv, I just met ya. I work fast, but not that fast."  
  
Moments later she was let down on the deck of a ship, and seconds after that it started to move away from shore. This couldn't be happening. She was actually being kidnapped. Though judging by how her life was going lately she somehow didn't seem that surprised.  
  
Chloe gazed out at the water before her. It seemed endless, the quiet waves bounced off the ship beneath her creating a low thumping noise. She glanced over at the man next to her at the wheel of the of the ship.  
  
"Well, I guess if your going to kidnap me and take me off to god knows where, you could at least tell me your name."  
  
He frowned. "Ye haven't herd of me then. Captain Jack Sparrow. 


End file.
